


Opposites Attract • { Kakashi x Male Reader } • Modern AU

by KingOK



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOK/pseuds/KingOK
Summary: Contains - Smut/LemonHe was your teacher, nothing more nothing less. He is also a huge pervert...mainly the girls by the looks of it. You thought you only liked girls and even if you did like boys you never expected your first to be...him...Kakashi, your teacher.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. Ch. 1 - Freshman

You rushed over to the bus, parked in front of your house. You waved at your parents and (F/A), (P/N). With no time to lose, you entered the bus and turned to see who would be apart of your daily routine.

You noticed that the bus had been divided into groups...of course...At the front, were the 'dark' teens and amongst them you noticed a guy with long black hair, wearing a navy t-shirt with a serious expression. He noticed you staring at him, you quickly looked away and started to continue onto the next group. 

The middle section. They were the loudest and seemed to be the most energetic and open. It was a mix of guys and girls, mingling with each other...obviously going to be the most popular freshman group. One of the girls noticed you looking around and once you caught her eyes, she looked away and blushed a little. You did yourself and it made you a bit uncomfortable so you decided to walk to the back of the bus.

You noticed the back had no section. No group, everyone was scattered and sitting away from each other. To them, they didn't see each other as any type of group, but you knew exactly what type of group this was, the nerds, geeks and anti-socials.

You sat down on an empty chair with no one beside you, waiting for the bus trip to end. Another thing that you realised was that by every stop the bus took, the bigger and loud the middle section got. The noise started to annoy you and made you resort to listening to music on your phone. You looked through all your playlists to find the (F/G) playlist. After you'd found it, you started to daydream and wonder how your freshman years were going to begin and end...

•

The bus arrived at the school and everyone got off one by one. As soon as you left the bus, you were amazed at how big the school was and started to think you might get lost in there...until...

"Hey!"

You turned your head in the direction of the sound and saw a guy waving...towards you? He started to walk his way over to you and when he did you stayed silent.

"Hey! Big, right?"

You turned to them and nodded. He started to chuckle a bit and then took out his hand.

"I'm Juro. I'm a freshman and by the looks of things you are, too?"

"Yeah...I'm new to this place as well. I'm (Y/N)."

You shook his hand and smiled. He smiled back. Juro walked Infront of your path and put both of his hands on his hips.

"Mighty (Y/N), shall we enter the building of the unknown?"

You laughed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, we shall."

•

You and Juro entered the massive building and read a sign saying,

'Welcome new freshman. Please proceed to the dorms to unpack and meet your roommate! We hope you enjoy your new home!'

Below the sign, there was an arrow pointing to a direction of where to go and just like that you and Juro left for the dorms. Upon arriving, you saw the popular group had already made it and the others did too. Everyone was unpacked except for you and Juro, you saw a board on the wall with a list of names, telling who's with who. You hoped you were going to be with Juro but your luck had just run out.

"N...Naruto?" You read. "Who's that?"

"Dunno, but I'm with...Sasuke. So, good luck, (Y/N)!"

You waved at Juro leaving with his bags and you looked back at the board to which room you were in.

'Number...01?!'

Yep, your luck had definitely run out. Because next to your room was a teacher's who monitors the halls at night to make sure students are asleep. You practically on your knees hoping this teacher would be a good one and not some strict, determined and nosy prick. 

You left for your room and when arriving 'Naruto's' bags were definitely unpacked because his clothes were everywhere...and he'd already claim the better room, so you got the 'alright' room. You walked over to your room, like a blank canvas, you already saw the potential for your new home.

You laid your bags on your bed and began to unpack...

•

You met up with everyone in the lounge area to wait for your new teacher. From loud gossip to extreme laughter, the room went silent once everyone heard footsteps. Thump...thump...thump...

The teacher had arrived. He had white hair, pale skin, a covered mouth and one eye closed.

"Hello, freshmen. I'm your new teacher, Kakashi Hatake. Don't bother calling me Mr Hatake, please just call me Kakashi or sensei."

Oh...he was kind of... attractive. You blushed a little and noticed you weren't the only one, nearly every single person in the room started to blush a little, especially the 'popular' girls. They started to mingle and whisper as soon as Kakashi had shown up. One of them raised their hand.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Um...Sensei, by any chance, are you married to someone?" It was one of the popular girls that had asked this. And Kakashi only raised a brow.

"No. I'm not married, in fact, I'm single."

The girls started to giggle and smile at each other. They were up to something no good for sure. You shook your head slightly with disappointment and turn to face Kakashi who'd caught your sight. You went red even more and started to look away the best you could. He chuckled.

"Now, I know I'm 'handsome' and all but I'm still your teacher, so try your best to resist." He was teasing you and everyone else but mainly, you.

"Now, for everyone's classes-" Everyone started to groan and growl at those words. You did as well. Why would there be classes on the first day?!

"Sike. You have none. Today, all of you get to settle in and explore a bit, just don't cause any trouble. It's the first day and were all tired."

Couldn't have said the words better!

•

Rushed off to your room like everyone else, shouting and screaming with joy. You were sprinting to your room until someone dashed passed you, they were much faster. You only had a glimpse of them but they had blonde hair and wore an orange top.

You finally made it to your dorm, only to find the same person in your dorm laid back on the coach. You walk up to them and lend them a hand.

"Naruto, I presume?"

"Oh, sup!" The blonde exclaimed.

You smirked towards then as you helped him up. He wasn't too heavy but you did need to use two hands for the job. Suddenly you heard footsteps coming towards your dorm and your door swung open, revealing the man himself, Kakashi.

"Oh, hey sensei! What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Just checking my neighbours..." He responded.

You had just realised that Kakashi was your teacher and that means...he was the room after yours!

"After all, I was advised that you were, what they call, a troublemaker Naruto." Kakashi groaned a bit and turned to face you.

"And who might you be?" Those eyes had you under a spell but you broke from it quickly and responded.

"I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). I'm his...his roommate."

"I can see that. Welp, hope you all have a relaxing first day and settle in well..."

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed and dashed to his room. You could hear him slam the door and jump onto his bed, making a ruckus. You thought you could leave as well until Kakashi walked up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. Eyes looking directly towards you with no escape.

"Keep an eye on him, will you? You'd be doing me a favour." He winked and you agreed to do him this favour. After that, Kakashi left for the door...

"See you soon, (Y/N)." He stated before he disappeared.

Your heart was racing and couldn't believe your first crush in this school would be your teacher?!

_________________________

Please give me a break...this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so don't expect much.

But please enjoy!


	2. Ch. 2 - The Packs

You continued to wander around the school facility, leaving nothing untouched or unseen. Your curiosity took over and wanted to know more. But as you keep on wondering you accidentally bumped into someone...

Bam!

You collapsed on the ground as the other person was still standing. You and him laughed with his friends beside him as he kneeled down to give you a hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." You groaned and slowly got up to face them. He was taller than you and seemed like the leader of his gang.

"Hm, you're a freshman right?" One of his friends, pointing toward you.

"Um...yes, I am." You responded, nodding your head and bowing.

The boys just looked at each other surprised at you clarity and respect towards them. You started to hear them laugh once again and the leader put his hand on your shoulder, smiling at you.

"No need to be so formal! I'm Itachi, I'm a senior." Itachi brought his hand out and you shook it.

"I'm (Y/N). I just got here, I'm a freshman." You spoke much quieter than usual.

Itachi put his arm around your shoulder and you started to walk the moment he did. His friends also followed as you all walked down the hallway. Itachi started to introduce you to his friends.

"This is Kiba!"

•

After the holdup, you moved onto the library and spotted someone that made you smile.

"Juro, hey!" You shouted across the library.

"Sh! This is a library, not a playground." The librarian confronted you, arms crossed and frowning. You smiled at them nervously and walked away slowly...

In the distance, you saw Juro chuckling and giggling, hiding his face behind a book. This made you embarrassed and annoyed at him. You took a seat beside Juro and punched him on the shoulder. 

"S-Shut up..." Your face was slightly red and Juro smirked.

"Never been to the library before? And I thought you knew everything."

"We literally just met for...5 minutes and you're sounding like we've known each other for 15 years." You smiled at Juro and both of you begun to laugh.

"Sh!"

"Sorry..." You both whispered. But the moment you looked back at each other you started to giggle, like children.

But you noticed Naruto enter the library with Itachi. Both of them had girls by their side, mainly Itachi though. You quickly looked away, you didn't know why but for some reason you felt embarrassed when you saw Naruto. You really hoped Naruto wouldn't see you, thinking he might embarrass you when he did.

Juro grabbed you by the shoulder and told you to follow him. You both walked silently and tried your best not to be noticed, aiming for the nearest exit. You both successful escaped the library without being noticed!

"Man...that was intense. Let's do it again, some other time."

"Wait! You're going? Where?!" You questioned.

"Firstly, bold of you to assume I don't have any other friends, besides you. Secondly, because I can and have free will. Thirdly, I want to socialise with other people! Make some allies before tomorrow, you should do it too." Juro nudged your arm, winking at you.

"But...why?"

"Well, we are friends but the teachers and school don't know that we might not even be in the same classes! It's good to know at least some people, that might be with you. So you don't become more of the introverted geek you are, especially if you want to succeed!"

Juro made weird hand gestures but you understood what he meant. Juro started to walk down the hallway waving towards, you waved back heading back to your dorm.

•

You arrived at your dorm and finally had some time to relax before Naruto came back with his chaos.

You walked to your bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. You stayed silent for a while until you heard a knock on your door. You turned to see Kakashi, leaning against its brim.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know how to lock or use a door." He joked at you and blushed.

"I really need to start locking my door." You stated, giving Kakashi a blank face. He smiled at you and when you noticed it made you feel weak.

"So..." He stated, blankly, grabbing your attention. He walked over slowly before he laid on your bed and turned to face you.

"Why aren't you mingling with the other freshmen or exploring the place?" He asked.

You didn't answer. To busy gazing upon Kakashi's position and couldn't believe what you were seeing. You quickly snapped out of it and looked at him.

"I've already mingled with some other students and explored the school so I just came here to relax."

"Enjoying the room to yourself before...well...the 'chaos' comes back." You and Kakashi both laughed and chuckled together.

"Pretty sure the chaos is already here..." You mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing." You told him.

He sat up looking down at you and put his hands on his chest, dramatically.

"Am I bothering you? My poor heart and here I thought I was the best teacher in the school. So sad." He acted like a damsel in distress and put his hand above his forehead. You giggled at his behaviour.

"Okay, you're not bothering me! But how do I know you're the best teacher?" You got up and crossed your arms, making a very smug face towards him.

"Well, it all depends on...you." Kakashi had him on your chin, gazing into your eyes, making you blush even more than you did before and he ruined it all by hitting your face with a pillow.

This made you angry and made you grab the nearest pillow only to hit him with making him collapse on your bed while hit him over and over again.

"Submit if you want to live!" You yelled, smiling down at him. While he tried his best to defend himself with a pillow.

"I submit! I submit!" He laughed.

You dropped the pillow as Kakashi began to get up off of your bed, making his way to the door.

"Am I the best teacher now?" He asked you before leaving.

"Maybe." You smiled while shrugging. Before he threw your pillow in your face. "Hey!"

Before you knew it Kakashi rushed out of your room and disappeared. As soon as he left, you had mixed feelings but the strongest you felt was...lust.

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I wrote all in one night and not sure if I should make the next one a lemon/smut? I've never written one...


	3. Ch. 3 - Focus

You woke up cuddling a pillow. 'Did I just fall asleep? Through the rest of the day?!' you thought. You looked out your window to see a bright, shining moon gazing towards you. Suddenly you heard the snores of what you thought was a pig, only to follow the noise leading you across the room to arrive at Naruto's bed.

'When did he get in?'

You looked at the door, it was closed but when you went to see if it was locked. It wasn't. It seems Naruto couldn't bother to lock it...for some reason. Walking back to your bed, you noticed a note on your table beside your bed.

You read the note and it said,

Hey! Saw you were asleep and I didn't want to bother because you looked so...cute ;)! You kept moving around as well saying things and the look of your pants, it was a good one. Besides that Naruto got tried of hanging so he went to sleep as well. At least we know were dorm is so we can hang out more often. Hope you have a good sleep!

P.S. call me XXXX XXX XXX

\- Itachi

You felt so embarrassed, not only because you knew Itachi was hitting on you but he caught you during one of your fantasies! You couldn't remember that well though but you knew who the main course was. You scoffed at the letter and put it in a draw. 'Later...'

You walked out of your dorm, not making a sound and made your way to the lounge. You sat on the couch and relaxed for a while, prepping your brain for tomorrow. Hoping you'd get at least someone you knew in your class but also a good teacher.

•

"What are you doing here?" A whisper called out to you and made you alert. You saw a familiar figure but you couldn't point out who it was until they step out of the shadows.

"Okay! I know we don't know each other that well but you couldn't even recognise my voice? Seriously?!" It was Juro, wearing a fluffy onesie and covering himself with a blanket.

"How did you know I was up and out?"

"I have super hearing and very strong instincts. You awakened both of them, meaning you are in distress, worried, confused or angry."

You gave Juro a surprised look, trying to process what they said and how it worked. Nothing made sense to you.

"We've only known each other for a day and you're already the best person I've ever met." You told him and he smiled at your answer, sitting next to you.

"Sometimes day can feel like a decade...Now! Tell me what the problem is?"

You take a deep breath in and sighed. Facing Juro, you told him what was...no who was stuck in your head.

"I think I have on someone." You told him blankly. As you pulled a serious face, Juro, on the other hand, was smiling like crazy. He nudged you on the shoulder.

"Who is it~?" Juro sang as he winked at you.

"I won't say who but...I can tell you that were the same gender..." You grumbled at the end of your sentence making it hard for Juro to understand.

"What was that last part?"

"We're the same gender..." You did it again.

"Huh?" Juro asked again, making you more annoyed.

"It's my first gay crush okay?!" Quickly covering your mouth, you yelled by accident. Juro looked around to see or hear if anyone was walking up.

Juro tiptoed his way back to the couch and started to giggle like a 13-year-old girl. Holding your hands and smiling.

"That's great!"

"It...it is?"

"Not only is the first person I meet in high school, my all-time, best friend-"

"What?"

"But they're also my first gay friend!" Juro's arms swung open like a gate and hugged you tightly. So tight that you were starting to lose your breath. You patted his back rapidly sending Juro the message and he stopped.

"Okay, first. I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. Second, I didn't know I was your best friend?" You smirked and Juro kept on smiling back, it practically infected you as well.

•

You both started to head back to your forms and waved at each other. Both of you knew tomorrow was going to be a big day and an exciting one, too!

You felt very sleepy now and your fast pace slowed down and you were dizzy. Lucky, you made it to your dorm in time to collapse onto your bed. Snuggling in and rubbing your head against the pillow. 

Your eyes slowly started to close and drift off to sleep...

You felt dizzy when you opened your eyes. You woke up in a bedroom, but it wasn't yours. It was a king-size bed with red velvet blankets, you dragged your hand along the sheets gently. 'Soft.' you thought.

Until you heard footsteps coming from a door in the corner of the room. They were also humming a song, as you noticed steam escaping under the door. Whoever they were, they'd finished their shower and were about to head out. You watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a handsome man wearing nothing but a towel around their waist. But this was not just any man...it was Kakashi...

You instantly started to blush and cover your eyes, peaking through your hands. Kakashi walked over to you, as you laid in the bed. He sat beside you with his hand on your thigh. You started to lose it covering your face in shame.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled your hands away from his face. Making your look directly into his eyes... those beautiful eyes.

"No need to be so shy, (Y/N)," Kakashi said, softly. Taking your hot cheeks into his warm palms. The closer he got, the more you blushed and became hot. He pulled your face closer to his, distracting you with his eyes as you fell into his embrace. Before you knew it your lips were touching his and you loved it!

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Next one is going to be a lime! Yep, not a lemon...a lime. Saving the best for last and writing limes prepares me when I write lemons/smuts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Ch. 4 - Dreams & Curiousity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I know I said I was going to write a lime but I can't be bothered so...today's your lucky day!

You felt Kakashi's lips against yours, feeling amazingly in love with skill. Your tongues intertwined with each, enjoying each other's taste. His taste was hard to describe wither it was sweet, sour, bitter or all the above, either way, it was a taste you loved. You both held each other tightly in one another grasps. 

Until Kakashi pushed you against the bed, awaking you from his spell. You witnessed Kakashi strip his clothes off, layer by layer, showing off his muscular build and slowly moved down to his pants. You felt a rush of excitement through your body but he stopped and eyed you. His eyes were nudging you to take your clothes off as well and you did as you were commanded. You started to blush as you compared your body to Kakashi's structure. When you'd finished, you laid there as red and hot as a tomato, embarrassed about your fitness. Kakashi hovered on top of you for a while, making you think he was judging your body, but he drove straight into your chest giving kisses and praise. You loved it!

Kakashi nibbled and licked onto your pecks, making you go crazy. His hands tracing the sides of your body while trailing pass your most sensitive areas. By surprise, Kakashi's hands pulled off your pants without warning, you looked at him with shock and he just winked back at you. He moved down slowly to your cock when he'd arrived your excitement hit you again making your little friend spring up towards Kakashi in an instant. You watched Kakashi smile and chuckle at your excitement but it all changed the moment you felt his touch. Even though he was only giving gentle strokes and kisses here and there, you almost couldn't take it! His touch was more overwhelming than his lips, you felt him kiss the tip of your cock which made you look back at him instantly.

He started to move his head up and down slowly. He gave your cock all the attention, making sure you enjoyed it as much as he did. It felt so...real. Kakashi started to give you hickeys on your neck and he whispered into your ear...

"You're late for class."

Within an instant, you woke up and got up. Noticing your erection, you panicked to cover up so Naruto wouldn't notice but he wasn't there.

You looked towards your alarm.

° 10:28 AM °

Shit! You were late for your first class. You rushed all over the place with haste. Grabbing whatever clothing was appropriate, stuffing your textbooks and laptop into your bag. You scanned your room and double-checked your bag making sure you had everything needed and left your dorm dashing through the halls.

•

Slamming the door open, all eyes were on you. The group of girls giggled, the boys smirked and Juro rolled his eyes at you while smiling. You smiled back at the class in embarrassment until you were interrupted by him.

"Care to explain yourself, Mr. (L/N)?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry for being late to class, Mr Hatake! I promise this is a one-time thing!" You blushed at the sight of him. He grabbed you by the shoulder and told you to take a seat with the rest of the class. You started to walk over to Juro and took a seat beside him, you looked at Juro with his smug expression and covered his face with your palm.

"Don't."

"Blush, blush, blush. You've got one big, fat crush!" Juro sang silently into your ear. You started to regret telling him but nothing could be done now. Juro gave you his notes from everything you missed on and continued to pay attention.

_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short story! This was kinda rushed but I'll try to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed the lemon, please give me some feedback since I've never written one before.


	5. Ch. 5 - Lunch

Ring! Ring!

Everyone dashed out of the classroom, as Juro and you walked out you noticed a group of girls talking to Kakashi. They were giggling and moving closer to him, you felt jealous but you couldn't compare to them.

"Hey, (Y/N)! You coming?" Juro called, catching Kakashi and the group of girls attention. They all looked at you, Kakashi caught your eyes and you started to heat up. Kakashi raised a brow, you quickly snapped out of it and dashed out of the classroom.

"You didn't have to yell my name like that!" You hit Juro on the head, making him chuckle.

"Well, it's better than you just standing there staring at Kakashi and a bunch of girls. Someone feeling jealous?" Juro mocked you and poked your shoulder. 

You growl at Juro and chase him into the cafeteria. "You're lucky, food is one of my many weaknesses!" 

You and Juro grab a tray and begin to pick your food. After paying for your food, Juro looks for a seat but someone grabs you by the shoulder, you look up to them and it was Itachi! He dragged you away from and set you down onto his table with friends. Some of them you didn't recognise or have met yet. Juro walked over, standing behind you and asked who these guys are. You told Juro you only met them recently but invited him to sit down.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked.

"This is my friend, Juro! You don't mind if he sits here?" You asked, nervously.

"Eh, I don't mind." Itachi stretched his arms and put them around you, "I don't think you've properly met my friends?" You felt a bit uncomfortable with Itachi having his arm around you, Juro could see it.

"This is Kisame, one of the most 'active' seniors in the faculty." They were tall as well, hair was spiky and always smiled, kinda creepy.

"H-hi." You said, hiding yourself a little. Kisame's smile became wider and his eyes were all over you, "So small." You blushed a little as Kisame brought his attention to Juro, "You're small as well." Juro crossed his arms and frowned. Kisame chuckled and winked at Juro, but he only frowned in response.

You sat their awkwardly, while Juro sat tall and defensive. Juro leaned into your ear, "You do realise who these guys are right?" He whispered. You shook your head as Itachi and Kisame were distracted by some girls entering the cafeteria. Juro sighed and turn towards you, grabbing onto your shoulder. "Look, I know you want to make wonderful friends besides me but...they're in a gang!"

"Wait, for real?!" You whispered back, loudly. Kisame glanced at you both, Juro looked at him in disgust and Kisame licked his lips back at him.

"They're rule breakers and can't be trusted! Not to mention, perverted as well." Kisame watched as you and Juro left the table, exiting the hallway.

•

Back at the dorms, you sat on Juro's bed gazing at the ceiling. You thought to yourself while wrote notes down for things you should study for the class you missed. 'Are they really in a gang? I mean, Kisame I can understand but...Itachi? He doesn't seem that bad...right?' You frowned at the thought and froze for a moment.

"Hey!" Juro said, smiling. You jumped a little and blinked rapidly. "Finished the notes."

"O-oh, thanks Juro!" You chuckled, rubbing the back of your head. Noticing Juro's smile fade away, you asked what's wrong.

"I know you've been thinking about Itachi, Kisame and the gang stuff I said. I'm sorry if I sound too...defensive but I just don't want to become some..drug addict or...something!" Juro shrugged and waved their arms a bit.

You reassure them, putting your hand on their shoulder, "Juro, I'm fine. If anything that's something we all have to prepare for when becoming a freshman." Juro grinned softly at you. "I'm just lucky to have a friend like you, that cares so much."

The awkward silence made you both burst into laughter, patting each other's backs and hugging it out.

Saying your goodbyes, you left Juro's dorm and headed back to yours. You looked at you watch, it was 6pm. Walking through the hallways, turning left and right, your door was visible but someone else was too.

It was Kakashi, leaning against his door and reading a book. You approached your door slowly, ranting in your head, 'Of all the dorms I could've gotten! Why did it have to be the one next to a teacher?! And such a attractive one as well?!' You started to blush a little, looking only at the ground.

You make it to your door and notice he hasn't said anything to you yet. You look up, 'He's not even looking at me?' but that suddenly changed when his eyes met yours.

Startled and unprepared, you jumped back and your hands were went into defender mode, fists up. Kakashi's widened in confusion while you stood their red.

•

"S-sorry!" You put your arms by your side, "It's a-an instinct." Scratching the back of your head and completely embarrassed. Kakashi chuckled, "By the most instinct thing I've seen in the school."

You look at the book in his hand and he notices, "Hm? You want read?" He raised a brow, smirking at you. 'Curse that smirk!' You blush even more and look down at your toes, "I-I'm good, but thank you for the o-offer." He pats your head and roughs your hair up a bit.

"So shy and embarrassed," His hand tilts your chin up and your eyes met, "where did this come from?" He leaned closer towards you and winked. 'H-huh? W-what does that mean?!' Your mind went crazy and instantly became hot.

"Wow! Who knew you could hear up so fast!" He said with a cheeky smile and playful tone. 'You know what you're doing! Stop that!' His hand leaves your chin as he backs away, "Anyways, if you ever change your mind and want read a book for once..."

"Are you saying I don't read." You interpreted and he smacked the book on your head.

"Sh, and yes. Just saying you could always giving me a knock to borrow some." He said.

"Wait, really?" You asked in surprise.

"Sure! I have the whole series and I'm just next door. So might as well, especially since you're stuck with Naruto, least I can do." He shrugged and smiled. You smiled back, looking at the time.

"It's 9pm?!" You exclaimed, rushing for the door. "Shit!" Stopping you turn to Kakashi, eyebrows raised and confused, "I mean...shot!" You open your door and turn to Kakashi to say goodnight.

"Night, Teach!" You said, playfully.

"Oh, please! Call me Kakashi." He said, dramatically.

"Ok then. Goodnight, Kakashi." You said, smoothly. Kakashi even blushed a little but he made you blush even more!

"Sleep tight, (Y/N)~"

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Progress, am I right? ...yeah, I'm way too lazy but I will not give up! I will finish this! ... Hopefully.


	6. Ch. 6 - Notes

You shut the door and giggled like a little girl. Jumping up and down as if you were excited about something but the moment stops, as you lock eyes with Naruto.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' You thought, slightly sweating.

You laughed nervously and slowly walked over to desk. That's when you noticed Naruto was still looking at the door with a blank expression. He must've zoned out or something...

Ignoring while you can, you make it to your desk, unnoticed and began to write down the notes Juro gave you. You unfolded the price of paper to reveal millions of words, written in small handwriting.

"How does anyone write like this?! There's so much!" You whispered, trying not to wake the troublemaker. You sighed and took out your exercise book and started to write down everything.

You were starting to lose focus, already? And knew what you had to do, pulling out your phone and headphones. You played (f/s), nodding to the beat and continued on your work. 

Your studying lead to hours of focused work, without any further distractions, you managed to be ahead in your class with some extra notes from further chapters and you decided that was enough work for the day.

You turn around to make your way to the bed but Naruto was still frozen and it became concerning.

•

You walked over towards his side of the room, covered in clothes and food wrappers, to lightly poke him. His eyes were red and he was drooling. You poked him and Naruto jumped up and made you do the same. He blinked a few times because of his sword eyes and quickly turned his head to you.

"How long!?" Naruto exclaimed, loudly.

"H-how long?" You were confused and a little spooked, it was really sudden.

"Yeah! How long was I staring at the door?"

"Practically hours, Naruto. Is something wrong?"

Naruto got up and put his fist in the air with a fats motion bringing it back down. He had a big smile on his face as well, telling you he was fine.

"Why were you staring at the door for so long?" You asked.

"To practice, of course!"

"Practice?"

"I have a staring contest with Sasuke, tomorrow! Winner has to pay for each other's lunch." Naruto smiled at you and you chuckled.

"You really are a troublemaker." You smacked him at the back of his head, lightly. "Next time, tell me alright? I thought you died or had flashbacks or something?"

Naruto and you chuckled, calling it a night and you returned to your bed. Snuggling in to get comfortable for the night and you could hear Naruto moving around in his bed, trying to get comfortable, it made you smirk.

When the room became silent, you turned off your light and drifted off to sleep.

•

You were woken up by Naruto running all over the room, grabbing his clothes in a rush.

"Ugh...why are you in such a rush?" You groaned.

"I'm 30 minutes late to class." He said, calmly.

"Oh, ok..." You rest your head onto your pillow until you realised.

"Wait... we're in the same class..."

You jumped out of bed, joining the search for your bags and books.

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's short but I felt bad for not giving y'all something...so enjoy!


End file.
